Here comes Terkina boo boo
by Hungarican
Summary: A short story of Terk and OC, Harambé, about Terk pranking Harambé. This is not in the same century as the Disney movie, it plays in modern times. Kerchak didn't die, he also appears in this along with Kala and their son, Kerchak Jr. TerkXOC. This has nothing to do with Honey Boo Boo.


Harambé and Terkina have been together for almost a year. One day, the female decided to pull a prank on her mate. At dusk Terk quietly snuck out of the nest and crawled almost silently in the direction of Tarzan's and Jane's treehouse. She sleekly maneuvered around the nests of her sleeping family members. After passing Kerchak's, Kala's and Kerchak Jr.'s nest, a loud air bagel forcibly sliced the humid, fragrant, atmosphere.

"What's going on here," exclaimed Kerchak half-afraid.

Kala sat up while yawning, her shiny white teeth showing.

"You farted, Kerchak," said Kala in a bored tone of voice, which also carried a hue of disgust.

Kerchak Jr., who was already a year old awoke hearing his parents' discussion.

"Why are you talking and what's that smell?"

"Ask your father, Junior. It seems besides his great physical strength and being talented in doing disco dances he possesses something else, and what you now smell is a minor, thankfully for us not deadly yet, side-effect of it," explained the brown-furred female dryly.

The young gorilla stared expectedly at his father.

"Son, if leave your eyes open for so long, the flies are going to land on them with their hairy, germy, disease-infested legs. If you know what's good for you get some more shut-eye," suggested the silverback in a slightly threatening tone.

"But I wanna know what happened," demanded Junior.

"Your father farted, honey," said Kala, "Now get back to sleep," requested Kala.

"Okay," said the one-year-old happily, while struggling to keep his laughs in.

The family of three soon dozed off.

Terkina heard the whole conversation from behind a tree and thought it was hilarious. She, herself had difficulties in suppressing her giggling. She continued her journey up the tree around whose trunk Tarzan's and Jane's house was built. Her round head lifted the mobile small part of the floor through which you can enter the wooden building. Terk carefully entered and made her way straight to the bedroom where her best friend and his beautiful wife were slumbering. She crept around looking for the fart spray Tarzan ordered about 2 weeks ago. Having found it on Tarzan's nightstand she took it silently and hurried back to her and Harambé's nest. She hid the smelly spray in an evergreen bush which grew next to the nest. Then she promptly without any noise made a beeline to the area of the jungle which is known for its array of variously colored muds. She grabbed some sludge whose color matched the tint of fresh mountain gorilla stool the best. After returning to Harambé, who was still sound asleep, she smeared the squishy muck on her crack, sat down, letting the tree neighboring the nest support her back. She put the rest of the yellowish brown mud right in front of her bottom which she flattened and covered with her thighs. She removed the remaining stuff on her hand by rubbing it off on the tree trunk. All she had to do was wait.

About half an hour later Harambé woke up. He yawned, his mouth gaping open, then stretched. He glanced at Terk, who made a slightly sick face. Her hand was resting on her stomach.

"I don't feel so good," she quietly moaned.

"What's wrong," enquired the Kerchak-like male.

"My stomach hurts. And I had diarrhea an hour ago," said Terkina seriously.

"I'll go tell Tarzan about this. You need a doctor!"

"Wait! Don't leave me now," yelled the female. "You could do something to help without Tarzan."

"What is it," asked the young silverback out of curiosity.

"Hug me," requested Terk.

Harambé embraced Terkina while the gorilla lady returned the affection with one arm while with her free arm reached for the fart spray and sprayed while coughing. Next she put the liquid back where she pulled it out from and broke the hug.

The large male was worriedly watching his mate when the fetor entered his nostrils. He took a few more sniffs discovering that the odour was getting stronger.

He asked while his face expressed distaste, "Terk what is this horrible smell?"

The female slowly cocked her head to the side, distorted her face as if she were in pain, squinted and placed her hand on her belly.

"It's coming, Harambé..." she quietly groaned.

"What's coming," asked Harambé with a raised nervous voice. Then, suspicion conceived in him. "You're not pregnant are you?"

"We're having booboos," exclaimed Terk loudly while pulling up her legs and spreading them apart a little revealing the sludge pile situated in front of her buttocks.

Harambé quickly caught sight of what he thought was excrement. His face became disfigured by loathe.

"Nasty! So you've been making this awful stench along with the booboos," he yelled, crawled out of the nest and sat down 9 feet away.

The moment he looked at his mate's face he shifted his attention to the moist ground and just shook his head not knowing what to do.

After the silverback let out a loud stressful sigh, Terk began crawling up to him.

"Get away from me," Harambé suddenly yelled.

"As you wish," retorted Terkina, then turned around, her butt facing her mate.

"EEEEEWWW! Get your booboo-ridden booty away from me," he roared, while expressing anger not only in his voice but on his face and in deed: he swiftly shoved Terk's hip to the side with such strength that she tipped over on her side. "Go to the waterhole, take a bath and don't come back until you did so," he madly added.

As Tarzan's best friend laid on the ground she began laughing.

"There's nothing funny about what happened," scolded Terk's mate.

"Yes there is. You've just been pranked! I didn't soil myself. I put muck in our nest and that's what I creamed my butt with. And the smell, that wasn't me. I borrowed Tarzan's fart spray and emitted a little bit of it when you were hugging me," explained the female while getting up on fours.

Harambé kept silent, just sat and stared in front of him. He felt confused.

"Don't believe me," enquired Terkina.

She fetched the fart spray and showed it to her mate.

"How does it work," he wondered.

"Just press the top part of it, but make sure the dark circle doesn't face you, or else you'll get sprayed," said Harambé's mate.

A smirk began forming on the silverback's face. Before the gorilla lady could say anything, Harambé's strong arm tightly wrapped around her waist holding her in place while the male's other arm vehemently sprayed Terk with the malodorous liquid wherever he could. After several unsuccessful attempts Tarzan's best friend finally slipped out of the male's grip, then glared at her mate.

"Don't look at me like that, this is what you get for fooling me," reasoned Harambé. "Now go wash yourself if you don't want to smell like an abominable mixture of crushed up stink bugs, Tantor scat and rotting cape buffalo carcass," suggested Terk's mate with a smile on his face.

The female galloped to the waterhole and removed all of the mud stuck in her shiny black fur. Luckily, the juice from the spray bottle fully dissolved in the water therefore Terkina returned scentless. Harambé had already returned the bottle to Tarzan and Jane who were still snoozing at the time and cleaned the nest. A few hours later the gorilla lady's fur dried and her 20-25 cm hairs stuck up on her head, having returned her peculiar look. Harambé and Terk were consuming fruit when they noticed Tarzan standing in front of them. He didn't look glad.

"Terk, what happened to my fart spray," he half gently and demandingly asked holding and showing the empty bottle.


End file.
